


Trials And Rewards

by knitekat



Series: Picking Up [4]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Anal Sex, Arachnophobia, Felching, Humor, M/M, Massage, POV First Person, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester's meeting with his top staff doesn't go to plan due to a spider... but the reward at home once he's back home is worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trials And Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

I knew I was late for the meeting with my team and I couldn't help but worry what disasters they had caused even in that short time. Oh, I could hope and wish for them to behave like the professionals they claimed to be... but I knew better. Even so, I still found myself almost rolling my eyes at the scene that met me as I opened the door and entered the room. 

Cutter and Hart were talking, mirroring each other's look and actions and sitting so close together that they were almost one. I knew my lover was convinced that the two men were shagging, but I was not so convinced. My suspicions were confirmed what I caught the longing look in Hart's eyes when he glanced at Cutter when he thought the other man wouldn't notice. I bit back a sigh. For two men who clearly considered themselves to be observant scientists they were both remarkably clueless – at least when I came to their love lives. I really saw no other way to explain Helen Cutter. 

The rapid tapping of keys drew my attention to Temple. The young geek had his head bowed over his laptop and was tapping away on it with his fingers. For a brief moment, I entertained the shocking thought that the boy might actually be working, at least, I did until I heard the little cheers Connor gave and the way his eyes furtively looked around after each one he uttered. 

Abby merely confirmed my suspicions. She was rolling her eyes at Connor's actions, or at least she was until she met my gaze and quickly jabbed Connor in the ribs. I had to repress a smirk when Connor gave a startled gasp and shot Abby a wounded look. I waited for Connor's reaction when he realised I had been watching him and was rewarded by the boy's squeak when he followed Abby's gaze and met my eyes. Connor shifted uncomfortably in his chair and gave me a nervous smile. I didn't need to be a genius to realise Connor was desperately hoping someone else – Cutter, no doubt – would say something to draw my ire before I could snark at him. 

I sometimes wondered who I'd pissed off to be lumbered with this ramshackle group. How anyone expected me to control them when they hadn't an ounce of self-discipline between them was beyond me. Of them all, only Ryan was waiting for me in a suitably professional manner, although I admit I had to change my mind when his eyes widened in that familiar 'help-there's-a-spider-in-the-room' look. I knew I'd get nothing useful from him while the vicious creature was there; he'd be too busy watching it for any signs of its imminent attack on his person. If I wanted any chance of the meeting being productive, and not just in raising my blood pressure, it would have to be removed from the room. I knew Cutter and his team of misfits would find it hilarious to watch me chasing that damned spider around the room until I managed to catch the bloody thing. Now, it would be slightly better if Ryan would let me just kill it, but no, for all his terror and outward professional soldier image, my lover had a soft centre and, no matter Cutter's opinion of him, Ryan wouldn't kill something when he didn't have to. Unfortunately, he extended that non-killing policy to myself, and if I expected to have sex in the near future, the spider would have to be removed intact and released to have the chance of ambushing Ryan later. 

I had almost resigned myself to making a spectacle of myself when I noticed Abby watching me, no doubt wondering why I hadn't snarked at Connor yet. Great, all I needed... actually, she was exactly what I needed and would solve my problem without the need to embarrass myself. Abby was, after all, my resident creature handling expert. “Ms Maitland?”

“Lester?” 

“I believe there is a spider somewhere behind me, please remove it to somewhere else.”

Connor risked looking up from his computer. “You don't like spiders?” He paused before adding, “How did you know if it was behind you?” I almost groaned as I watched the gears turn in his mind and knew I had no wish to learn of whatever outlandish theory he'd come up with as an explanation. 

Abby frowned at me, no doubt also wondering how I knew it was there, before she followed my gaze to an almost mesmerised Ryan. She nodded in understanding, a slight smile appearing on her face as she glanced between me and Ryan. Not that I was concerned she had figured out the nature of my relationship with Ryan, especially not when she rose without a word to remove the unwelcome visitor from the room. 

I kept my eyes on Ryan, watching him watching Abby remove the spider, watching his muscles relax and his expression turn back to his professional façade. Good, now we could proceed with business... although, looking at the various individuals seated at the table, I felt the need to rephrase that. Now the arguments could start, as Cutter would never have a civilised discussion when he could have a rant instead.

****

I groaned as Ryan's hands swept down my back, his talented fingers massaging and probing for knots. I moaned deeply as he found one and worked it loose. I had not realised I had been that tense until he'd started.

Ryan snorted softly. “Cutter really did annoy you earlier, didn't he?”

“He needs a shag.”

Ryan paused in his ministrations and I murmured in dissatisfaction. I could imagine his expression at my words. “You're interested in Cutter's love life? Should I be concerned?

“Only if you don't continue the massage.” I sighed as his fingers began to move again. “He wants Hart, Hart wants Cutter and both of them are too thick to see it.”

“I could always thump Cutter again. Maybe Hart would comfort him.”

I snorted. “They'd probably still be too blind to realise.” I pushed my arse upwards. “I, on the other hand, am highly observant and I believe you owe me for the spider this afternoon.”

Ryan ran his warm hands down my back to rest on my arse, kneading it firmly. “I could have sworn Abby removed it from the room.” 

“She might have, however, if you remember, I told her to.” 

“True.” I could hear the amusement in his voice. “How would you like me to say thank you?”

“Mmm.” I luxuriated in the feel of his hands on my skin. “I'll leave it up to you.”

I could almost sense Ryan's grin as his hands continued to fondle my arse. I moaned as he eased my cheeks open and leaned down to lick a warm, wet stripe up my crack. I shivered as he blew across my wet skin and grazed it with his stubble. I tried to shove backwards but his hands held me still as he tortured me. Long, slow licks up until he blew over my pucker. My skin was twitching in anticipation and I almost jumped when he took my balls into his mouth. I managed a breathy moan, his name, nothing more, as I enjoyed his ministrations. My moan of lost when he released me turned into one of need - it felt so bloody good when he stuck his tongue in my arse and fucked me with it. 

I would deny it if asked, but when his tongue left me, I whimpered. I almost felt rather than heard Ryan's chuckle and knew he would mention that lack of control later. However, right at this moment, I couldn't care less what happened later. I wanted Ryan and I wanted him now. I growled out, “Get on with it.” Just in case he didn't understand that, I lifted my hips in an unmistakable invitation. 

“Impatient.” 

Before I could make another comment about his lack of progress I felt his fingers plunge into me and I let out an, I admit, undignified squawk. Ryan had obviously taken my words to heart as he efficiently and quickly prepared me. I barely had any warning before he replaced his fingers with his cock, burying himself to the hilt inside me and setting up a hard and fast pace, pounding into my willing body. I squeezed around him and shoved back eagerly to meet each of his thrusts. 

I was sure I would be sporting bruises as Ryan gripped my hips hard and slammed into me, sending sparks of pleasure that exploded in my brain as he nailed my prostate with each and every thrust. I could feel heat build in my belly and my balls tighten as my orgasm built. I cried out as I came and clamped tightly around him. I lay boneless on our bed as Ryan sought his own completion, his cock jerking and twitching and spurting inside me before he collapsed against my back. 

“Mmm.” I meant to tell Ryan that he was heavy, but I appeared to have lost the use of my voice. I need not have worried, for apparently Ryan could still understood me as he pulled free and left me feeling empty. Although not for long as he spread my arse and licked a stripe along my crack. I lifted my arse to give him greater access as his tongue danced across my skin, licking and slurping up his own come. 

I mumbled as Ryan pulled me into his arms and I kissed him, seeking his taste as I plundered his mouth. “Adequate.”

Ryan snorted in disbelief. “That's obviously why you were moaning, groaning and begging me for more.”

“I don't beg. I was merely encouraging your efforts,” I told Ryan firmly. After all, I hadn't risen to my current position without learning to modify the truth to my own benefit. “If you want to hear begging, I'm sure I can get you to beg later.”

“Ooh. Yes please.” Ryan opened his legs and looked at me eagerly. 

I snorted. “Later, love. I'm not so young any more.”

“Rubbish,” Ryan told me emphatically. “I expect you to be fucking me in 30 minutes.”

I quirked my eyebrow. “Really? I'm sure I can be persuaded.”

Ryan snorted as he rolled onto his belly and wiggled his arse. “Persuaded?”

I rolled my eyes at him but didn't disagree as I ran a finger over his back and down to his crack. “What do you think?”


End file.
